La Nueva Generacion
by TamarTaisho1587
Summary: Despues de 17 años, los hijos de Naruto y sus amigos se veran enredados en todo tipo de situaciones romanticas y comicas. Advertencia: HAY OC SI NO TE GUSTAN LOS OCS, NO MIRES PARA ACÁ. Por fis denme opirtunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Clan Uzumaki-Hyuuga:

Minato.

Apariencia:

Cabello rubio un poco largo igualito a Minato Namikaze solo que de ojos azules aperlados, mide 1:89.

Personalidad:

Alegre e hiperactivo como cualquier Uzumaki, su mejor amigo es Kaoru Uchiha , tiene 17 años, nacido el 25 de abril. Le encanta el ramen, cuando trata con gente que no conoce, es una replica de Hinata, solo que rubio y masculino. El y Kaoru son considerados el Duo De Konoha, ya que de niños e incluso ahora, son tremendos. Es muy celoso en cuanto a sus hermanas y madre respecta. Siempre sonríe y trata amablemente a las personas, lo cual aumenta su similitud con el Namikaze. Es un ANBU.

Kazumi.

Apariencia:

Cabello Azabache con Mechones dorados hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, ojos azules. Mide 1:60.

Personalidad:

Igual de cariñosa que una madre a sus cortos 15, nacida el 29 de agosto, igual que su melliza y con sus momentos de hiperactividad, es la mas "tranquila" de los Uzumaki, por decir que la menos traviesa, con mas conciencia y la voz de la razon. Ella es muy femenina pero sin llegar a ser odiosa. Sus mejores amigas son Kokoro Nara y sus hermanas. Es melliza de Misaki. Tambien gusta del ramen aunque en menor cantidad que sus hermanos y padre. Es muy celosa con su hermano y padre igual que sus hermanas.

Misaki.

Apariencia:

Cabello rubio con mechones azules hasta las caderas, ojos Completamente Perlados, mide 1:57.

Personalidad:

La mas hiperactiva de los Uzumaki, tiene 15 Años, sus mejores amigas son Sus hermanas y Hana, su compinche es Obito Uchiha, su mejor, MEJOR amigo y compañero de travesuras y bromas, ama a Konoha mas que a nada, no es muy femenina que se diga. Suele mostrarse muy protectora y celosa de las fans de Obito. Es una ANBU.

Akira.

Apariencia:

Rubia completamente cabello hasta mas abajito del hombro, ojos azules, la replica de Naruto. Mide 1:49.

Personalidad:

Igualita a naruto tanto en actitud como en apariencia solo que esta bastante desarrollada para su edad que es de solo 13 cortas, primaveras cumplidas recientemente el 1 de Septiembre, sus mejores amigas son Mikoto y Satsuki. Su mejor amigo aunque no parezca es Itachi Uchiha.

Clan Uchiha-Haruno.

Kaoru.

Apariencia:

Cabello negro con algunos reflejos rosa oscuro. Mide 1:89.

Personalidad:

Normalmente muestra la personalidad de Sakura. Pero cuando se molesta mucho con alguien o por algo, su actitud Uchiha no tarda en salir a la vista. Lo cual tambien le pasa a su hermanita Mikoto y su hermano Obito. Tiene 16 años y ya es ANBU. Nacido el 24 de abril, mayor que Minato por un dia.

Obito.

Apariencia:

Cabello negro, ojos verde esmeralda, Mide 1:80.

Personalidad:

Alegre y optimista, tanto, que de no ser pelinegro dirían que Sakura engaño a Sasuke con Naruto, casi nunca se molesta a menos que alguien se meta con su familia o con Misaki, tiene 15 Años, nacido el 25 de Enero. Suele mostrarse protector con su hermana, madre y mejor amiga, asi como las cela a las tres. Es ANBU, es considerado un genio.

Itachi.

Apariencia:

La replica de su tio, su negro cabello lo dejo crecer, lo cual exaspera a Sakura y aumenta su parecido con el hermano de su padre, ojos verde oscuro, rayando el negro. Mide 1:80.

Personalidad:

Frio al igual que su padre, casi nunca muestra sus sentimientos a menos que sea con Akira, su mejor amiga. (Ya me esta dando lata).

Mikoto.

Apariencia:

Cabello negro con mechones rosados, ojos verde, entre lo oscuro y lo claro. Mide 1:49.

Personalidad:

Actitud alegre pero no en extremo como Obito, suele mostrarse fria con los desconocidos igual que Kamui Shiro. Su mejor amiga es Akira, y tambien es buena amiga de Minato.

Bueno, aqui faltan unas cuantas personas, pero como no son los principales, no saldran hasta el proximo capitulo, que si va a ser capitulo, y ahi saldra mi OC personal y su novio.

Bueno,

Bye.

Tamar.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes originales como Naruto y Hinata, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sama.**

**Primero y antes de leer, quiero que sepan que intentaré actualizar todos los días,**

**Confirmado por la AMDI (Asociación Mundial De Idiotas).**

**Firma su presidente: Uzumaki Naruto**.

* * *

Estamos en Konohagakure, mas conocido simplemente como Konoha, Vamos a una zona un tanto alejada de la civilización. Ahí está un pelinegro persiguiendo a un gato, gato que al estar por fin en brazos del chico, le araño su "Hermosa cara", como el solía decir. A lo lejos puede verse a una rubia de mechones azules acercarse riendo.

-Jajajajaajajajajajajajajajaaja- Reía a carcajadas- Jajajajajajaajajaja O-Obi-Obito ajjajajajajajajajaja ¿q-que t-te pas-so? Jjajajaajajjaaj- Le pregunto entre risas.

-Callate Misaki, no es gracioso.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, claro que es gracioso, mírate, estas todo arañado, pobre tu de tu uniforme- Le dijo al observar como sus ropas estaban rotas.- No tienes remedio Obito.- Empezó a curar sus arañazos con chakra curativo. Hasta que por fin le quito todos los arañazos, ella, un tanto desconcertada de que un ANBU fuera enviado a una misión tan fácil como esa, le pregunto- Obito ¿Por qué tienes esta misión?, deberías estar en una misión mas o menos, una de rango S, A O B, pero nunca una rango C.

- Tú padre sigue molesto conmigo.

-Pero si ya le dijimos que fue un accidente.

-Si, pero el cree que yo quise ver a su tercera hija DESNUDA apropósito.

FLASH BACK

Obito entra al cuarto de su amiga por la ventana, era un hábito que tomó cuando castigaban a su amiga sin salir de la habitación, al no encontrarla, fue al baño sin saber si alguien estaba dentro, abrió la puerta, se quedó estático un momento, cerró la puerta y enseguida se escucho el grito que pegó Misaki, al ser vista desnuda por su mejor amigo.

-Misaki, t-te j-u-ro que n-no vi n-nada.

Su padre y hermano no tardaron en llegar viendo a un Obito sonrojado como tomate intentando explicarse y a Misaki saliendo del baño también sonrojada. El Hokage sonrio muy cinicamente al igual que Minato, quien se lanzó a los golpes con el Uchiha. Después de eso el Hokage se la pasaba mandando al chico a misiones totalmente inútiles.

END FLASH BACK

Al recordar eso Le creció un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrojo que iba creciendo mas y mas.

Obito al ver a Misaki perderse en sus pensamiento, se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentado y...

-MISAKI NATSUKI UZUMAKI HYUUGAAAA!.-Gritó, grito que fue escuchado por toda Konoha y le dio un tremendo susto a la chica.

-Queeeee! Demonios no me asustes así de nuevo Obito.-Le reprochó.-Además... ME QUIERES DEJAR SORDA IDIOTA?!.

Lejos de todo ese escandalo podian verse a dos jovenes, un chico de 17 años rubio y una chica de 13 años pelinegra-rosa.

-Ya empezaron estos con su escandalo.-Dijo la chica

-Bueno, ya los conoces Miko-chan, es imposible que esten mas de cinco minutos sin pelearse, quieres comer ramen?.-Pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero recuerda que tenemos que pasar mas tarde por la torre Hokage, Minato.-Le recordó.

-Si Miko-chan, bueno, vamos llendo porque tengo hambre.-Dijo tomando su mano y causandole un sonrojo.

-Si.-Fueron caminando a Ichiraku y tropezaron uno de los hermanos de Mikoto, Kaoru.

-Que hay, hermano?.-Lo saludó el rubio.

-Nada nue...-Calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de un detalle.-Por que coño tomas a mi hermana de la mano?-Dijo furicamente celoso y su furia creció mas al ver que ambos se sonrojaban.-Respondan!.

-Jajaja, hermano que idioteces dices?, solo ibamos a Ichiraku.-Decía Mikoto algo nerviosa.

-S-Si, solo ibamos a Ichiraku y como tenía hambre, le tomé la mano para jalarla y que caminara mas rapido para poder llegar.-Decía muy rapidamente Minato.

-Mmmmmm, bueno ya que son ustedes, les creere.

* * *

**Lamento que el primer capitulo sea tan corto pero he estado saliendo con mi madre todo el santo día, así que tuve que rogarle que vinieramos a casa, lo siento, pero mañana quizas haga el cap mas largo.**

**Bueno, cuidate, nos leemos.**

**Pd: Deja tu review. **

**Atte: Tamar.**


End file.
